The Yule Ball
by Bookwormgirl216
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if The Weird Sisters couldn't perform at The Yule Ball? If, instead, some muggle-born students did the music? Well, here's my version. Rated for some of the words used Fem!Harry Drarry Dancer!Harry


**Okay, so I decided to make this because of a Tumblr post I saw. I thought it would be interesting to write and I was bored. I don't know who originally made it because of all the re-blogs and such, so I can't give credit to the maker of my inspiration but I would like to say thank you to the random person. Now, I have to do all copyrights and such so... I do not own harry Potter or any songs I use. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot I made!**

The plans for the Yule ball were a disaster. The Weird Sisters were already booked, and there were virtually no other bands to play. So, for a simple solution, they made an announcement that if anyone had a band, or could animate instruments to play while they sing, then they would be paid to play at the ball. To the fortune of all the students and staff, two seventh year muggle-born's stepped up. The venue of the music they would play was to be a surprise, so everyone was anxiously waiting.

The night of the ball came and soon everyone was milling about waiting for the champion's dance. Helena herself was quite nervous, since she only just learned how to dance to the first song and was afraid to mess up. She came out with her partner, who to the surprise of everyone, yet not, was Draco Malfoy. The two had been fighting non-stop since their first year, but that could easily be explained by the 'Pigtail' theory. They started dancing to the magical tune of the first song (know as the 'Potter Waltz' according to the HP Wiki). Nervously, she followed the lead of Draco as he twirled and lifted her in a pattern she could hardly remember. As the dance closed, she sighed in relief that she didn't mess up too badly.

Immediately after the opening dance, another started. This one more modern and upbeat. Draco pulled her resisting body to the floor, and showed that even a pure-blood knew how to let their cold facades down to dance. It was after that song ended one of the seventh years, Mark Skivinskey, started to make an announcement, "This is for all you muggle-born's that have missed out on all the fun dances. Here comes... The Macarena!" As he announced that both Helena and all the muggle raised cheered, while the magically-raised looked confused. Everyone that didn't know the song was off the floor while the muggle-raised formed lines.

The music started to play and everyone started to shake their hips, or move in some sort of way. Then, much to the magically-raised's confusion, everyone on the floor started to do a synchronized dance. (You all know the dance, and if you don't, then you can look it up.) Helena enjoyed a few rounds of it until, suddenly, she went over to Draco, pulled him on the floor, and started to show him how to do the dance. Others were quick to do the same, teaching their magically-raised friends/dates how to dance to the song, and soon all students and staff were on the floor dancing. Even Snape was dancing, but it seemed like it was more because Dumbledore was forcing him too. As soon as the song ended, the other seventh year, Ryleen Skivinskey, made another announcement, "Okay, I'm sorry for all you magically-raised, but the first half of the songs we'll play are muggle. The second half will be songs from known wizard bands, with some of our own songs mixed in on both the sections. So, our next song is..." There was a long pause, where everyone was waiting in silence, " I like big Butts!" Of course, once again, the magically-raised confused, but the muggle-raised laughed.

Suddenly Ryleen started talking like the girl from the song, "Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt. It is so big. [scoff] She looks like one of those rap guys' girlfriends. But, you know, who understands those rap guys? [scoff] They only talk to her, because, she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay? I mean, her butt, is just so big. I can't believe it's just so round, it's like, out there, I mean, gross. Look! She's just so... Black!" The magically-raised looked so scandalized, while the muggle-raised were mouthing the lyrics like they were the ones talking. Once Ryleen stopped talking, mark started rapping. The muggle-raised and, tentatively, the magically-raised started to dance. Not many knew this, but Helena loved to dance... just not the formal stuff. She started to dance and, not too soon after, a circle formed around her, and Draco looked on in awe with how incredible and comfortable she looked dancing. Soon, like any good party dance scene, a guy, Victor Krum, came out onto the dance floor to start a dance battle. He got into her face and stared to break dance.

The dance off lasted the whole song into the next song, 'You can't Touch This.' After some controversy of the muggle-raised, it was decided that Helena won by the amount of cheering she got. After this decision, a new song started to play. It took a moment, but the muggle-raised recognized it to be... The Cupid Shuffle. People crowded to the floor to do this dance, pulling the magically-raised friends/dates with them right away. Everyone got the hang of it, and, even if they felt ridiculous, enjoyed it. The first half of the night continued in this way. Some of the songs played included: The ChaCha Slide, Ice-Ice baby, Who let the dogs out, Sexy and I know it, The Wobble, Kung-Fu FIghting, Eye of the tiger, I like to move it, etc.

The second half with wizarding songs was the same, while not as dirty, they still had the different songs, like The cupid shuffle, everyone knew the dance to. A few included The magic Sweep, Cauldron Crush, and The broomstick. There were other well known songs like Do the Hippogriff, Magic Works, and This is the night.

At the end of the night, every one was existed, and quite a few shared good-night kisses before they went back to their dorms.


End file.
